Blackout
by McWeavie
Summary: Makorra oneshot. Rated M for a reason


**A/n: criticism is always welcomed. **

_CRASH. _

"Fucking hell…" Korra mumbled into the darkness. She aimlessly groped the air around her as she searched for the light switch. "Mako, I think the electricity's out!" Her voice echoed through the apartment.

"You don't say." He chuckled. "You're making this more difficult than it needs to be." He smiled. He snapped his fingers producing a small flame in his palm.

"Yeah, yeah Mr. Know-it-all." Korra huffed crossing her arms. After a moment of pouting she did the same, producing a flame in her palm.

"We can light some candles until the lights come back on." He rustled through the drawers and cabinets until he found precisely three dinning candles and two birthday candles. "This is all we have."

Korra snorted. "Yeah, let's have a birthday celebration until the lights come on." She leaned back in the dining room chair, letting out a heavy laugh.

Mako rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." He looked out the window expecting to see streetlights and lit up buildings; however, there was nothing but black. The moon glistened above the city leaving an ominously calming gleam overhead. "Woah…" He mumbled as he walked to the window. "That's so weird."

Korra squinted and walked over to the window with him. "What's weird? I don't see it."

"That's the point. You can't see anything. Usually when the electricity goes out, it's just one area of Republic City. This is different. The entire city is dead black." Mako couldn't remove his eyes from out of the window. He just looked out in awe. "I've never seen it so… inactive."

"You mean calm?" Korra giggled. She came behind Mako wrapping her arms around his waist, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Inactive doesn't seem to be the right word."

Mako placed his hands on top of hers. "I don't know. Maybe." He was distracted, looking into the the streets below, just looking for a single wanderer, but there were none.

They stood there for a while before Korra broke the silence. "Wanna lie in the bedroom with your crappy candles until the lights come back on?" She smirked.

Korra found the entire situation boring. Calm and dark nights where something she had grown up around for well over eighty percent of the life she had lived. She selfishly wanted to move onto another focus.

Mako sighed and turned to hold her in her arms. "Anything you want, darling." He closed his eyes and rested his head against hers. He took a moment and breathed in her scent. He loved her smell. She always smelled like the ocean with a hint of mint. It was something he would appreciate because he had never encountered it before her.

Korra smiled and pulled out of his arms swiftly before she ran through the apartment blindly. He lightly sighed. She must not have felt the moment they just share the same way he had. If she did she was just being a tease. Mako let out a small chuckle before he called to her protectively. "You might want to use your bending."

He could hear her bare feet pad on the hardwood floor before...

_THUD_

"Goddamn it…"

Mako could hear her clamor from the other end of the apartment. He couldn't help but let a crooked smiled overcome his face. He knew she was okay. She needed to be more careful. "You okay?" He called; a smile was evident in his voice. He entered the bedroom to see a pouting Korra on the edge bed rubbing her foot, the flame in his hand was the only source of light. The flickering light in his hand casquaded shadows across the room. Mako gazed at Korra to see the way the orange and yellow tones of the blaze had tinted her dark skin in the darkness. She was truly beautiful. The smile grew and occupied most of his face. He sat the candles on the nightstand and took a few steps until he was immediately in front of her. He put his unoccupied hand on her foot and rubbed it. He could feel heat on her big toe; that must have been where she had stumped it.

"Get that grin off your face." She grumbled. He ignored her cold reply and just looked at her. After a moment of silence she realized he was still awaiting an answer. "I'm fine… I just stubbed my toes is all."

Mako took a seat next to her and gingerly placed a kiss her forehead. "I love you so much." The grin on his face was so large that the conflagration in his hand left shadows up his face.

Korra gave him a curt smile before leaning into his shoulder. She sighed contently. "I know."

Mako was slightly disappointed when she didn't give him an 'I love you too,' but he knew that she didn't have to. He simply responded by wrapping his unlit hand around her and holding her close. Korra gave his hand a frustrated pout. "Let's light those candles so we can cuddle." She placed her left hand underneath his lit palm, and used the right to take the flame from his hand. She squeezed his knuckles with her left so his hand became a fist, extinguishing the remaining illumination in his hand. She took the heat in her hand to the one candle, lighting the wick. "I figured we'd light one at a time so it'll last longer." She returned to the bed next to his side.

Moments passed in appeased silence before Mako murmured. "What are we going to do now?"

Korra took a minute before she answered with a smug smile. "What can we do?"

She looked up to his face before attacking his lips with an ardent kiss. Shocked by the burst of affection, Mako laid still until his mind was able to wrap around the situation. He then wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her close. She pulled herself on top of him, legs straddling his waist. Her mouth was on his while her hands clumsily yanked both of their clothing variously across the room.

After all pieces of clothing had been disposed from both of them Mako started to run her hands up the sides of her body. Korra took his hands and pulled them off of her. "No," her voice sang with lust, "I touch first. Then it's your turn."

She put his sides by his side and returned to kissing him. Her hands started up at his neck. Then they worked their way down to his shoulders, to his arms. Her fingers gently outlined the bulge of his bicep before slinking over to his abs. She then traced each ripple of muscle down his core, stopping at the navel.

Mako let out a groan as her hands danced across his body. Every so often his hands would find themselves coming up to touch her, only to be held and placed back at his sides. Soon enough the pressure he had built up was too much to handle. He took her wrist and flung her on her back.

Korra struggled at first, but immediately stopped as she felt him thrust into her. Her back sharply arched while her mouth let out a moan as she felt her walls adjust around him. "Fuck…" She groaned as she started to meet his hips with each thrust. Her hands clawed down his sides and back, leaving indentations from her nails.

Mako thrusted as hard as he could while Korra moaned incoherently underneath him. His breaths were getting shallower as he began to get close.

"Mako harder…" Korra barely muttered as she began to feel a liquid fire course through her body, starting at her core. Her screams increased in volume and her nails nearly pierced the skin of Mako's back as they both came.

Mako collapsed next to Korra after they had both come undone. He pulled her into his arms; her head fitting perfectly on his shoulder. The wax of the candle had melted down the side of the nightstand, but they were far too exhausted to care.

They laid there out of breath for a few moments before the gleam of the lights flickered back on.


End file.
